Sophie the Otter
Transcript is a line of GoAnimate users (with many of them becoming the crew later) and Sophie the Otter and her gang waiting to get on board via a floating escalator Eddy: "Grrrr! This is gonna take forever! Sockhead, make the line go faster!" Edd: "Eddy, I'm afraid I can't. The line travels at its own pace." WilliamWill2343: "Yeah! Use your patience! It's going as slow as a... a... a snail." line walks faster on its own pace and directly into the ship Captain Blue Mario: Welcome aboard, folks! 9 volt: team, I am telling you this (seconds later) Opal: "So, what do you want to do first?" Sophie: "I checked the brochure on the facilities and areas of recreation and there are lots to do on the 25 decks. How about we go to the pool on deck 23, aunt Opal?" Bart: "Or maybe Lisa and I can go to the arcade." Wii Fit Trainer: "I should go to the fitness center." Bumblelion: "We can go to the sports deck!" Suzie Squirrel: "Let's try the shops to buy new clothes and stuff!" Flick: "Or how about the first amusement park on deck?" Doc McStuffins: "How about the Flash Lounge?" Rusty Wildwood: "Maybe the Top of the World Dance Center where you can keep the music going?" Cassie: "Or the library; it's always quiet!" Zowie: "Zowie go to kiddy club!" (Giggles) Diddy Kong: "Ziplining!" (Monkey sounds) Sgt.Ross: "Uh, ok. I can't decide what to do first, unfortunately." Jimmy: "The Ice Cream Parlor is a good choice. My friend Sarah and I can go there!" Steve (Minecraft): "Maybe the Internet Café would be a good place to start!" Bubbles: "I want to do the toy store!" Mickey Mouse: (makes a large whistle to get everyone's attention) Grover Chestnut: "What does your whistle sound like?" karla: you? (two dings) Blue Mario: (speaking over the intercom) "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, Blue Mario speaking once again! We have just departed from the dock. To celebrate, you can go to deck 23 for our departure pool party. See you there! David the Animation Guy the Cruise Director will be the host!" Mario: "You-a heard him! Let's a go!" Lilly: "The pool party?" Charles: "Exactly, Lilly!" Plucky: "I wanna get my feathers soaked in the blue water! I wanna show off my feet! Come on everyone!" Sophie: "We're coming with you, Plucky!" (at the pool) to: On the pool deck, Sophie and Co. alongside many GoAnimate users are partying there while 9 volt and 18 volt are in the changing room 9 volt: dudes, are you there? yoma: (putting her bikini on) yes, we hear you loud and clear jullie: I got my swimsuit ready Jazz music is playing in the background Cruise Director David the Animation Guy: "That's right! You guys keep the party going strong! Let's keep dancing!" the top of the water slide, there is Water Slide manager Justin Schick, Angelica Pickles, Sarah, Tommy Pickles, Jimmy, and Yoshi Angelica and Sarah: (in unison as they push Tommy and Jimmy aside) "Step aside, klutzes!" and Tommy start crying greg Mikey: (wearing his brief swim costume) hmm, that mystery solved, on your baby crys sticks out his tongue and drags the two girls back to where they were before Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi! Yoshi Yoshi!" (Translation: "You can't push other people out of the way! Please stay behind!") Justin Schick: "You know you have to take turns, girls. Stay back." anthony fells: yeah, or you’ll be in Lots of trouble and Tommy clear out their tears and go down the slide together Tommy: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jimmy: "This is fun!" of the female adults in Sophie's group (Mommy Koala, Mrs. Jenkins, Polina Polie, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Opal Otter, and Wii Fit Trainer) are sunbathing near the pool Wii Fit Trainer: "Ladies, we have applied sunscreen on our skins to protect us from any sunburn with SPF 15. However, the effects do not last long." the pool, we see the majority of the main heroes swimming and playing in the water, we zoom to the Franks, who are splashing each other Frank 1: (Dunks Frank 2) "Can you see underwater?" Pool Lifeguard Kristin Konkle: "Excuse me, Frank, no horseplay, please." Frank 1: "Sorry." Kristin Konkle: "Apology accepted." to: The highest diving board on deck. Hoppopotamus is on it Hoppopotamus: "Presenting...THE WUZZLE CANNONBALL!" jumps up into the air, curls up into a ball and begins falling at a fast pace see Bumblelion and Eleroo on the ground near the diving board Eleroo: "She's gonna crash and splash!" Bumblelion: "I know what to do, Eleroo!" Eleroo: "Why are we rhyming? yoma: i do not know a water tubing rollercoaster called Aqua Tube Turbulence. Brother Bear and Sister Bear (in their bathing suits) are on one of the tubes Brother Bear: "Sis, hold on tight! This one is gonna be one wild ride!" Sister Bear: "OK! Now it's gonna start!" tube goes up and when it reaches the peak, it begins to increase speed and complete its cycle around the track Brother and Sister Bear: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! This is the best ride of our lives!" to: The pool deck stage with David the Animation Guy David the Animation Guy: "OK Everyone! Time to play Gangnam Style by PSY!" (The song starts playing) to: A hot tub containing Steve (Minecraft), Justdancingsamuel, Joey King, Bart Simpson, and Lisa Simpson Steve (Minecraft): "Oh yeah! I love this song!" Bart Simpson: "Cool! Gangnam Style for the win!" (Takes off his swim trunks and stands near the edge of the hot tub and begins to dance to the music) Lisa Simpson: (Annoyed) "UGH! Bart! No one wants to see you nude, especially younger children! At least put your swim trunks backs on!" Bart Simpson: "Eat my shorts before the sharks do!" Joey King: "Correction, sharks can't be habituated in pools or hot tubs, otherwise it would be dangerous." Justdancingsamuel: "My girlfriend is right, Bart." reluctantly puts his swim trunks back on and whistles while looking away cut back to the stage. David the Animation Guy is joined by Sophie the Otter, WilliamWill2343, and the Mario Bros. Mario: "This is a blast! It's a party time!" Sophie: "That's right Mario! Gangnam Style never lets anyone down!" (while gangnam style plays, 9 volt jumps on the pool deck stage, the music stops) 9 volt: may I have your attention? My name is 9 volt, and this pal, is 18 volt, this, is the seaside bar, where it serves drinks near the pool, look to: The GoAnimate Seaside Bar, a bar that serves various drinks near the pool. Eddy and Bugs Bunny are waiting to receive a drink Bartender Optimus500050: "Bugs Bunny, what would you like to serve for a drink?" Bugs: "Can I please have Carrot Juice, Doc?" Optimus500050: "Coming right up!" (Serves him Carrot Juice) "Your drink is ready!" Bugs: "Thanks a lot!" Eddy: "HEY YOU! CAN I HAVE BEER?! CUZ NOT ONLY THAT I LIKE TO SCAM AND JAWBREAKERS, I ALSO LIKE ALCOHOL! I want a Japan-flavored Jawbreaker Beer!" Optimus500050: "Unfortunately, Eddy. I am not going to accept that. Here are two reasons why." Eddy: "GIMME THE REASONS ALREADY, STUPID!" Optimus500050: "OK. Now take it easy. First of all, we do not have Japan-flavored Jawbreaker Beer in our menu. Secondly, you know that you are only 12 years old. Only 21 year olds and older are allowed to have alcoholic beverages. Why not have a different drink?" storms off Eddy: "I DON'T FEEL THIRSTY ANYWAY! I QUIT!" Optimus500050: "Are you sure?" Eddy: "YES I AM SURE!" cut back to the stage 9 volt: (crying) now eddy wanted japan flavoured jawbreaker beer, and we don’t have it 18 volt: I got an idea! How about you play move your feet by junior senior? This might help! 9 volt: really? Let’s do it! (Starts Singing while he and 18 volt hops off the stage) Can't stop, can't stop the feet Won't stop, won't stop the beat and go (the guests went wild and start to dance) 9 volt: Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah 18 Volt: Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the beat I can't, can't, can't, can't control my feet P P P people in the street C'mon everybody and move your feet Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah (Back At the hot tub) bart: oh yeah, 9 volt and 18 volt rocks! (Takes his swim trunks off for the second time) lisa: bart! Put your trunks back on! 18 volt: We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah Both: Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing my song And you, you, you, you, you sing along Just put, put, put, put my record on And all of your troubles are dead and gone Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah (9 volt hops the meter, but 18 volt grabs him) both: Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah (then, the both zipline) both: Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Yeah! (the guests gave 9 volt and 18 volt a round of applause) empty and it is nighttime (the next morning) 9 volt: ok everybody, morning is here, Time to wake up for breakfast!" else wakes up and yawns Drumstick: "Maybe sunny side up?" Roobear: "How about Eucalyptus and Egg Sandwiches?" Jelly: "Maybe PB&J sandwiches!" Blossom: "What about cereal?" Ed: "Buttered toast!" Eddy: (face palming) "Ed, you say that every time!" Bart: "Donuts, man! I wanna be like dad!" Timmy Turner: "I wish for a bacon and cheese biscuit! Uh, if only Cosmo and Wanda were around me." Matilda: "What about a cuisine that originates from my country of origin called Australia?" Ashley Evergreen: "Maybe energy bars sound like a good choice! Keeps me running!" Sonic: "Keeps me running too!" Mommy Koala: (whistles) "Everyone! We need to get things straight! That was about the second cloud of suggestions that I heard from us chatting at the same time!" Papa Koala: "We'll figure that out when we receive the breakfast menu! But what I am only going to eat is one Eucalyptus bagel! I still need to keep my diet going strong!" Mrs. Jenkins: "Quick sticks! Line up behind me and we'll have breakfast ready in a jiffy!" lines up and heads out the door and into a dining room called GoAsis Dining Room on Deck 6 room appears to be fancy with vases holding flowers on each table, and round tables underneath a white cloth (later) Ernest: "What shall we have, y'all?" Peanut: "We're gonna have Peanut..." Butter: "Baba!" (Translation: "Butter.") Jelly: "And Jelly sandwiches! Our favorite breakfast!" Sophie: "As for me, I am having waffles!" Ernest: "Well, can't go wrong with Fishcakes!" Opal: "Me neither, Ernest." cut to Waiter JosephComedian2000 JosephComedian2000: "I got a ton of things on the cart! First delivery is....To get Bart and Lisa some Krusty O's, Arthur and DW some scrambled eggs, and Brother and Sister Bear French Toast." walks up to the table containing the recipients for his first delivery JosephComedian2000: "Hey, kids! Here's your Krusty O's, scrambled eggs, and French Toast." Sister, Brother, Lisa, and Arthur: "Thanks a lot!" Karla: (enters while holding a tray) Hold on a sec. Bart, D.W., how on earth you didn't say thank you when the waiter offered you your desired food?" DW: "We didn't feel like saying thank you!" Arthur: "DW. Let's work on your manners during this vacation. Deal?" DW: "Deal." Sister: "Let's dig in!" six eat their given meals cut back to JosephComedian2000 JosephComedian2000: "Now to give the Wuzzles their food!" pushes his cart to the table with the Wuzzles JosephComedian2000: "OK, Bumblelion, here's your Eggcon Sandburger. Butterbear, your Wafcakes are ready. Eleroo, the Scrambled Eggcons are ready for you. Hoppo, here comes your CakePie, Rhinokey, you now have Casseromelet on your plate, and Moosel, your Liver, Spinach, and Egg on an English Biscuffin is finally here for you. Enjoy!" Butterbear: "Thank you very much for your offer." JosephComedian2000: "Your welcome." (Leaves) Rhinokey: "Hey! Guess what, guys!" Moosel: "I hope it isn't another joke!" Rhinokey: "Think ya said it, Moosel my pal!" Moosel: (groans) "Not again!" Rhinokey: "What does the Tuna do before a play?" Eleroo: "I dunno." Rhinokey: "Time's up! You could've said casserole! Get it, casserole?" Bumblelion: "Because it sounds like 'cast a role'?" Rhinokey: "On the spot!" (Laughs) Moosel: "Oh, great!" back to Sophie, Ernest, Opal, and PB&J's table JosephComedian2000: (arrives to the table) "Here you go! PB&J sandwiches for the namesake little trio, Fishcakes for their mom and dad, and waffles for Sophie!" The Otter Family and Sophie: "Thank you!" JosephComedian2000: "My work for now is.." (Someone's leg is sticking out from underneath the Otters' table and JosephComedian2000 trips over the leg and lands on his cart) "Dooooooooooooone!" sophie the otter: (while eating) guys, when’s your birthday? karla: July 18th 1999, no, march 18th, 1999 Jullie: January 30th 2001 yoma: august 16th, 2003 anthony fells: February 4th, 2002 jake John: june 2nd 2000 edd: November 19th 1998 greg Mikey: um, may 14th? 1999 sophie the otter: wow, what about you 9 volt? 9 volt: October 3rd, 2003, and you, 18 volt? 18 volt: august 31st, 1996 jullie: wow 9 volt: (holding a tray) you know what, i’m Talking about the year 2003, I am born you know. waioware debuted, in my own story, I made music in my dj system, then I got a sk8, in twisted, I.... (tripped) (the guests laugh) montage of clips showing the gang doing various activities begins at this point. We start in the GoKids Club, with Kids Program Counselor Kawaii Sugarbunni along with Baby Butter, Scootch Raccoon, the Penguin Triplets (who are Nick and Pamie Penguin's younger brothers), Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster, Zowie Polie, Binky Bevel, Ricky Rabbit, and Kirby building a large block castle 9 volt: now let’s see what I could do... (his colour is now gone) what the? I’m without Color! The Penguin Triplets: (in unison) "Blocks! Blocks!" Kawaii Sugarbunni: "One more block to go..." jumps up and places the final block on the castle, but it is suddenly starting to tremble Chuckle Finster: "IT'S FALLING DOWN!" blocks fall down in a crash Scootch: "Sorry, sorry. My fault." Penguin Triplet 3: "Oh, no!" Penguin Triplet 2: "It's ruined!" Penguin Triplets begin crying in unison Ricky Rabbit: "Let's build another one!" Everyone (except Kawaii Sugarbunni): "Yay!" to Tiptup the Turtle, Doc McStuffins, and Doctor TheSuperBaxter at the Medical Center Tiptup: "Uhhhh, can you put some ice on my bump on my head that was caused by Krunch whacking me on the head?" TheSuperBaxter: "Sure." (To Doc McStuffins) "Doc McStuffins, can you please pass me the ice pack next to the medicine bottle?" Doc McStuffins: "No problem, Baxter!" the ice pack to TheSuperBaxter TheSuperBaxter: "Thank you!" (Places the ice pack on Tiptup's head) Tiptup: "Brrrr! My head feels cold!" TheSuperBaxter: "It's probably intentional. It is supposed to cure the bump." Tiptup: "OK!" to: Go!Animate Theater. Entertainer TacoComedian is on stage TacoComedian: "What do you call an island that is used as a building block? Give up? It's Cuba! Get it, Cuba? Y'know, it sounds like cube!" audience laughs and we cut to the Eds in their seats Eddy: "That joke cracked me up like an egg, man!" (Laughs with Ed) Edd: "Very funny! I don't prefer obvious jokes." to: Bart Simpson near the GoCasino Bart Simpson: "My chance to earn me tons of moolah!" (Runs into the casino and sits near a slot machine) he is about to insert a token and pull the lever down, Security Guard SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY spots him and grabs him by the shirt SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: "You are not authorized to visit this casino until you are 18 years of age!" Bart: "But, but..." SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: "No buts, kid." (Drags him offscreen) Bart: "Aw, man!" to: The Arcade, Arnold and Helga are ready to play Dance Dance Revolution Helga: "Football head, if I win, you'll be forced to marry me forever!" Arnold: "I still don't want to date you!" Flain: (peeks in from the right) "Uhh ill just go eat some Cookironis with some fellow mixels." leaves Red Balloons plays and arrows appear on the screen two begin stepping on the arrows in time with the ones shown on screen quickly tires out near the end of the song and collapses, making Arnold win Arnold: "I won! Now she doesn't have to date me!" start blowing Captain Blue Mario: "Ladies and gentlemen, let’s give a big welcome to 9 volt! (guests cheer) (Cut Back At the casino) 9 volt: Simpson, you are in a lot of trouble! bart: aw!